CRT is a cardiac electrical stimulation therapy that can benefit patients suffering from heart failure by resynchronizing heart chamber contractions. In particular, patients can benefit from synchronization of the right and left ventricles by delivering pacing pulses in one or both chambers. Patients having right bundle branch block (RBBB) have normal left ventricular electrical activation with an impaired right ventricular electrical depolarization resulting in a wider QRS signal and ventricular dysynchrony. As such, patients having RBBB, with or without heart failure symptoms, may benefit from CRT by restoring the synchronization of the right and left ventricles.